


Naughty

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: You’re Seth’s girlfriend and after you had a dream about a threesome with Dean and Seth, you couldn’t think of anything else anymore. Little did you know that you’re dreams are going to become reality.





	Naughty

_“Is Dean going to come over tonight?”_  You tried to ask Seth nonchalantly, hoping he won’t get suspicious. 

You had a dream just the other night. A dream that stayed with you and no matter how hard you try to shake it off, you can’t get it out of your mind. It’s branded in it forever. It was a wet dream and it involved Dean. But also Seth, your boyfriend. It’s not cheating if he’s in it too, right?

_“Yeah, he’s coming over later. We should probably try to cheer him up.”_  Seth said, shaking his protein shake as he walked out of the kitchen. 

_“Alright.”_ You replied, putting on a straight face but you’re grinning on the inside. 

* * *

When Dean arrived, he was not in the right mood for the movie night you suggested. 

_“I wanna go out! I wanna do something!”_ Dean was pacing around in your living room, full of energy and restless.

_“Ok, let’s roll.”_  Seth said, hooking his arm around your shoulders and grabbed the key to the car.

* * *

You were sitting on a bar stool, Dean next to you as Seth was standing in between the two of you. As the evening wore on, you got tipsier because Dean couldn’t stop ordering drinks. Seth was driving so he left it to you to be Dean’s drinking buddy.

The woman who worked behind the bar was watching you, smiling and winking when Dean or Seth looked her way. 

_“I think she’s ready for you guys.”_ You joked but on the inside, you knew exactly what she felt.

Dean started to chuckle  _“Yeah, remember Seth, that girl who turned down our advances for a threesome a couple of years back?”_

Seth sent Dean a look to shut him up as you started to grin.  _“Really?”_ You asked again.

_“Yeah, but she turned us down.”_ Seth said, kissing down on the crown of your head, probably thinking that you’d be mad but you weren’t. On the contrary. It turns you on. 

_“Well, too bad, boys!”_  You let out a soft chuckle as Seth stared at you in disbelieve.

_“Say what?”_ He asked, not sure if he heard his girlfriend right. The two of you have never talked about this before and he didn’t know that side of you.

_“Well, I was just saying that she probably missed the time of her life. How can she be so dumb to not take you guys up on the offer? Just thinking about it really makes me wet.”_ As soon as the words slipped out of your mouth, you covered it up with your hand. You didn’t want to say that and you sure didn’t know how it slipped out. Damn alcohol, it always made you talk more than you intend to.

Seth and Dean looked at each other, their eyes lit up at your words. Dean placed his hands on your bare thighs and squeezed it. 

Seth did the same, only his found a way under your dress, fingertips tracing the flesh along to your core. His fingers brushed against your pantie, rubbing at it as he closed the distance between you. 

_“You’re not lying, babe. So. Wet.”_  Seth growled into your ears as you let out a soft moan.

Dean watched your reaction as he bit down on his bottom lip. He cleared his throat before he began to speak.  _“How about we take this party home?”_  He suggested as Seth let go of you. The fingers that were rubbing against your wet pantie not a second ago, placed at your mouth. You took fingers into your mouth, sucking it in deep.  _“Yeah, let’s.”_ You grinned at Seth and you could see that he had a cheeky smile on his face.

* * *

_“You’re coming with me, princess.”_ Dean wrapped his arms around your waist.  _“If it’s ok for you, man.”_  He almost forgot but remembered to ask Seth first. 

Seth exchanged looks with you, he wouldn’t do anything that you won’t feel comfortable with. He saw you smirking and that was when he nodded his approval to Dean.

Dean pulled you on to the back seat and Seth closed the door behind you before he himself got behind the wheel.

_“I always wanted to know how you taste.”_  Dean growled into your ear as he was nibbling at your earlobe, sending a chill through your spine. 

Dean turned your head around with his hand, making you look at him before he licked carefully at your lips. That was when you started to kiss him, sucking his tongue into your mouth, kissing him deeper.

You stole a glimpse at the rearview mirror and saw Seth staring at both of you. His one hand on the steering wheel, his other rubbing at his crotch.

Dean pulled you on top of him, breaking your eye contact with Seth in the process. You were straddling his lap, grinding your soaking wet panties on his groin while you continue to kiss him. His hands on your ass, massaging them and guiding your body to and fro. 

Parting from him, you pulled your dress down just below your tits, making him suck at your hardening nipples. Dean’s skilled fingers found their way under your panties, pushing them to the side while his fingertips brushed against your asshole and up to the front to your wet lips. You leaned closer to him, pressing yourself against his body to give him better access. Dean began to kiss you again while his fingers were moving inside of you.

_“Fuck..”_  You moaned into the kiss before you bit down on his bottom lip. 

_“Oh, I will, alright.”_  Dean grinned against your mouth as he continued to finger fuck you.

* * *

_“Ahem.”_ Seth cleared his throat after he opened up the door for you, signaling for you that you needed to get out. 

You got off Dean’s lap and straighten your dress. Dean licked his fingers clean before he sent you a cheeky smile. _“Delicious.”_  

Seth wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you in for a kiss before the two of you proceed to walk to the door with Dean close behind you.

As Seth fumbled with the key to open the door, Dean had you against Seth’s back, your hands wrapped around your boyfriend, searching for his crotch, as Dean’s fingers dig into your pussy, his face breathed hot air against your ear. Everything was so unreal, it almost made you forget that you were not inside of your home yet.

* * *

When Seth managed to open the door, the three of you nearly fell inside. You pressed Seth against the wall in your hallway before he bent down and placed his hand on the back of your head, pulling you in for a rough kiss. His tongue crashed against your teeth before they found the depths of your mouth.

Dean breathed against the back of your neck, as he hiked up your dress, revealing your ass. His hands grabbed at your panties and pulled them down. Dean knelt down on the floor, his face only inches from your ass. He bit lightly at your flesh, making you yelp out into Seth’s mouth in pleasure.

Your hands were busy unbuttoning Seth’s jeans as Dean buried his face in your ass, licking and lapping from your asshole to your pussy. This was everything you wanted and more. 

Pulling Seth’s pants down, you took out his dick and spit in one of your hand, spreading the wetness on his dick, before you began to massage it with both your hands. Up and down, up and down, while Seth kissed down on you. 

_“You’re such a naughty girl.”_  Seth smirked when he parted from your lips.  _“Does he lick you good, huh? Are you a naughty girl, princess?”_

_“Y..yes.”_ You said, Dean found your right spot and it was hard to speak. You were still stroking Seth’s cock with both your hands.

_“Yes what?”_  Seth asked again as he began to move his hips, fucking your hands.

_“I’m a naughty girl. I’m your naughty girl.”_ You muttered, breathlessly.  _“Ah fuck..”_ Dean has hit the right spot and you let yourself go as you came on his face.

_“Fucking tasty.”_ You could hear Dean murmur against your cunt as he laps at the juice that was dripping down.

_“Let’s move.”_  Seth growled and turned you around before he pulled his pants back up to be able to walk. Dean got on his feet and trailed behind the two of you. 

By the time, you were all so hot that you didn’t even made it to the bedroom up the stairs. Instead, you stood in front of the sofa and peeled your body out of your dress, while you watched the guys got rid of their clothing. 

You sat back down, propping your legs up, letting your feet rest on the edge of the sofa, as you began to touch yourself, spreading your juice around your pussy. Seth watched you, his eyes longed after your cunt, as he got on his knees and crawled his way towards you. He came to a halt right in front of your pussy.  _“I wanna taste that too.”_  He hissed, hot air hitting your pussy. Who were you, to deny him this joy? Your joy? You let your hands fall to the side as Seth’s sweet tongue hits your pulsing cunt. It was different than Dean. Seth was rougher, his beard scratched against your lips. Your hands found their way into Seth’s hair, stroking it while he ate you out.

Meanwhile Dean was tugging at his cock, you could see the pre cum leaking from his pink tip. Licking your lips, you signaled for him to come over. Dean was standing on the sofa and moved closer to you. His dick pointing at your face. You opened up your mouth to twirl your tongue at his cock, spreading his pre cum around his tip while you look up at him. Dean’s hand grabbed at your face as you took him in, moving his hips to and fro as he began to fuck your mouth. 

Seth hits your right spot as he dipped his fingers into your cunt, finger fucking you while he had his digits curled up, hitting the front of your wall. His mouth still sucking at your bud. You could feel that you were close again. 

You screamed in pleasure with Dean’s cock still in your mouth, as you came for the second time tonight. 

_“Fuck.”_  Dean cried out.  _“That was fucking sweet.”_

Seth started to grin. He was more than satisfied with himself that he could make his girl cum too. There was a little competition going on and you can’t say that you mind. Seth stood up again before he placed his cock at the entrance of your pussy and pushed himself into you. You yelp at the fullness you felt, your voice vibrating up Dean’s cock, making Dean throw his head back. Seth moved inside of you, thrusting his lips against your pussy while Dean was pushing your head to and fro. 

_“Shit man, can I be in her?”_ Dean knows better than to just take what he wants.

You swapped positions to make it more comfortable. Seth was standing behind the sofa now as you knelt on it, head facing Seth’s cock. The pink tip shining at you, wet with your juice. You took him in, your eyes fixed on him, you didn’t want him to have the impression that he’s forgotten. No, you gave him all you have. Slowly you swallowed him in, letting his tip hit the back of your throat while Dean positioned himself behind you, his dick glided carefully into your cunt, your juice working as lube. You let out a soft moan when he reached the end and Seth grinned down at you.

Dean pounded himself into you from behind, grabbing you by your shoulders to pull you against him. He made you swallow Seth’s cock fully every time he hits your pussy. 

Seth groaned audibly when he felt his orgasm rising up.  _“Shit, babe. I can’t do this longer.”_

_“I’m joining ya.”_ Dean panted, pulling you of you as Seth walked around the sofa and stood next to Dean. Both of the men tugging and stroking their dicks, the sound of it alone almost made you come for the third time. 

You got down from the sofa and knelt down before them. You were waiting, ready to suck both of them dry. Seth came first, he pressed his cock against your mouth and you opened it up for him, sucking him in and swallowed cum down your throat as you let him rest in your mouth for a while longer. 

You could hear that Dean was panting hard and that he, too, would come soon so you parted from Seth’s dick. Seth took a seat on the sofa, softly stroking his semi hard dick while he watched you and Dean.

_“Suck it, princess.”_  Dean held his cock to your mouth and you were more than willing to do what he told you. “Just like that.” He said, his hand resting on the side of your head as he pulled you towards his cock. He thrusts his hips one more time before he held you against his stomach, his dick in your mouth made it hard for you to breathe. That was when you heard him come and felt a thick liquid travelling down your throat. 

You came up for air again when Dean let go of you. He bent down to give you a kiss before he helped you up to your feet. Taking a seat next to Seth. He spread his arms out for you to crawl in as he placed a loving kiss on your forehead.

Dean walked into the kitchen, fetching something to drink while you cooled down.

_“Did you like it?”_ Seth asked you, as he held you tight against his body. 

_“I loved it. Yes. Too bad it was just a one time thing.”_ You smiled up at him, grinning.

_“Who said that it has to be?”_ Dean walked into the living room, a beer in his hand. 

_“What he said.”_ Seth shrugged before he pulled you onto his lap and began to kiss you passionately.


End file.
